


"Go and live with her, then! See if I care."

by Julesrnr



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesrnr/pseuds/Julesrnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conflict between John and Paul in the studio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Go and live with her, then! See if I care."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote that a long time ago... Please be nice. Thank you <3

It was enough! John had pushed his little game to far. First he was just talking how great this bird was. How intelligent she was. That she is a great artist and how beautiful she is. He never shut up about her.   
Then John had bought some of her paintings and the book which she had written. But now John just was walking into the studio with her. He held her possessive to himself and she just smiled an arrogant and annoying smile which told Paul that she didn't like him or the other guys. But that wasn't what mad him angry this only teared his heart apart and made him sad.   
What made him angry was how she would interrupt the recording session because she thought he made a mistake and the only thing John was doing is supporting her.

"Yes Paul she is damned right you didn't hit that tone at the end of the verse." Or "Paul she is right you bass line at my song is awful let me do it myself." 

"Your song?" Paul asked perplexed at this response of John." That's our song it's a Lennon/McCartney song!"

"No I wrote it for Yoko you only helped me with a few chords" John said and he knew well that Paul had written the whole melody and a verse. 

"Fuck you Lennon!" Paul screamed, which caused both George and Ringo to duck behind Ringo's drum kit to not be involved in that fight of the others. John only smirked at Paul's outbreak.

"What are you laughing at!"Paul shouted in a mix of confusion and anger.

"Paul you negative energy is really affecting us could you please cut it off." Yoko interfered. 

"Yoko is right you should stay calm nobody is offending you." John added again supporting Yoko.

"What's up with you Lennon?! Why are you always on her side?!" Paul screamed and jumped to his feed .

"Because I love her." John spat back at him as he jumped to his feet too. They were at the same level now glaring in each other's eyes.

"Go and live with her, then! See if I care." Paul answered and made attempts to storm out of the studio feeling that he was on the verge of tears.

"Why should you care who I live with?" Was John's sarcastic response which let Paul froze in his movements and turn on his heel to look at John.

"Why I should care? Because you promised me that you love me no that you stay forever with me." Paul nearly whispered but there were gasps heard from everywhere in the studio and John blushed heavily.

"It was a lie. "John tried to get out of this uncomfortable situation but it wasn't really working.

"Really it sounded pretty real while you were above me kissing me and shouting my name and how much you love me ."Paul responded not caring anymore if someone found out about there secret relationship. But he could clearly see that his words had an effect on Yoko because she looked a little bit disgusted. And John looked like he was about to turn into a tomato. " Or do you have any other memories from our love making?"

"Okay fuck this. Of course I love you Paul! " John shouted which made Yoko back away from him. " I love you to much and I don't want to get hurt from you!" 

"I hurt you ? Who hasn't talked to me anymore? You broke my fucking heart. You know it is yours and you just took it and throw it away." Paul gave back but he had stopped fighting against his tears and had totally lost it now. He was a sobbing mess.

"O God Paulie. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" John whispered and tried to hug Paul but Paul pushed him away. 

"Paul believe me I still love you but I was so afraid of loosing you that I actually lost you. I'm so sorry. I'm just a bloody idiot." John pleaded and tried to hug Paul again and this time Paul allowed him to do so. 

"But you are my idiot..." Paul whispered and tried to crack a smile but failed.   
John got hold of his chin and pushed it a little bit up so that Paul was facing him. Then he kissed him in front of the whole studio. So tender and caring that Paul nearly lost himself in that kiss and he was sad when John pulled away. 

The whole studio was looking at the two men who where hugging each other in the middle of the studio.

"What have you never seen a gay couple?" Was John's witty question and everyone except Yoko looked away , acting as if they had to do something really important.

"John you can't leave me. We are soulmates.... " Yoko started but John cut her off.

"I'm sorry darling but Paul is my soul mate and..." But before he ended the sentence Yoko has left the studio without looking at anyone.


End file.
